1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor power distribution apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motor power distribution apparatus having insulating holders that are configured to retain bus bars in a manner which can improve creepage insulation.
2. Background Information
A motor power distribution apparatus is generally configured to distribute electrical current to winding wires of a motor. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3733316 describes a motor power distribution apparatus that includes a molding resin which is used to integrally support U-phase, V-phase and W-phase metal bus bars. The metal bus bars function as the energizing paths for the motor. During the molding process, the molding resin is inserted into the motor system while the bus bars are temporarily retained in insulating holders.